


hold you, kiss you, love you

by lost_n_stereo



Series: it must've been some kind of kiss [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, so much fluff it'll rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there’s one thing that Clarke feels lucky enough to know, and that is that Bellamy Blake is secretly a cuddler. A big time cuddler. Like, if he had to choose the three things he couldn’t live without they would probably be food, books and cuddling. </p><p>Kiss Meme #21- A kiss on the back</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold you, kiss you, love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, like micro drabble short. I thought about going a smutty way with the prompt but decided there aren't enough fluffy fics in this world so there ya go.

There are a few little known facts about Bellamy Blake.

Like the fact that he wears glasses but only around certain people. He says that he’s enough of a nerd without them and adding wire rims on top of a mess of freckles just gives people even more of a reason to think he’s a total geek.

There’s also the fact that he’s wickedly funny. Clarke can remember some dirty jokes he told her before they were dating that caused her to flush and snort milk through her nose simultaneously. He also has a tendency to be sarcastic to a point that Clarke is usually impressed instead of annoyed. That side of him though isn’t really a secret because he’s pretty much sarcastic as a default.

And there’s one thing that Clarke feels lucky enough to know, and that is that Bellamy Blake is secretly a cuddler. A big time cuddler. Like, if he had to choose the three things he couldn’t live without they would probably be food, books and cuddling.

Clarke discovered this for the first time when they started dating. Bellamy was a senior with a single dorm and told her to just walk in when she was done with her late afternoon class. What she walked into was him, wrapped around a body pillow, completely asleep and disgustingly adorable. Instead of waking him she just toed off her shoes before carefully unwrapping his death grip from his pillow so she could take its place. The only movement he made was to squeeze her once and bury his face into her neck.

She can’t even count the times he’s called her over, just to snuggle while they watch movies or play video games. His sister once told her that as kids Bellamy would sleep with a huge teddy bear that their mom had won him at some school carnival and Clarke smiled fondly as Bellamy flushed pink and told his sister to kindly fuck off.

Now that he’s a grad student with his own apartment, she tends to sleep at his place more often than not because she hates her roommate with a burning passion.

“You should just move in,” he says one night when he’s wrapped around her, his lips trailing light kisses down her back and up over her shoulders. “I have plenty of space.”

Clarke snorts as she runs her fingertips over his arm that’s tight around her middle. “Yep, that’s what every girl wants to hear, Bell. _Hey girl, move in with me because look at all this space._ ”

Bellamy chuckles softly and Clarke squeals when he bites the skin of her neck. “Don’t be a smart ass. You know what I meant.”

She turns in his arms so she’s facing him. “I’d rather hear you say it.”

His eyes soften as he looks down at her. “Clarke Griffin, loving girlfriend who I care for so very much,” he says and Clarke rolls her eyes which makes him laugh. “Would you please do me the honor of moving in with me? Because I’m so very lost without you when you’re not here and honestly, I’m not sure if I can spend one more moment without you.”

“You’re an asshole.”

Bellamy grins and tugs her closer. “Yeah but you love me.”

She wants to argue but really there’s no way that she can.

It’s true.


End file.
